


A Life in Words

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: A Thousand Worlds [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emails, F/M, Gen, Pen Pals, slow burn clintasha, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha became pen pals when they were fourteen and twelve, respectively. They kept up an email correspondence for nearly three years, against all odds. Years later, they reconnect in a most unusual way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slow build Clintasha told entirely through emails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

from: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

to: <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

date: Mon. Oct. 20, 1997 at 1: 33 PM

subject: Pen Pals

 

Dear Miss Romanoff,

I’m your new pen pal, Clint. I’m 14 and currently live in New Mexico (I work for a circus so we move around a lot). I’m an archer, quite a good one too. What about you, what do you like? My favorite food is chocolate. Do you have any siblings? I have a brother, Barney. Write me back (we get graded for this and I need a good grade).

Clint ‘The Badass Archer’ Barton

“It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends.” -Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

~*~*~

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Tues. Oct. 21, 1997 at 9:44 AM

subject: Re: Pen Pals

Dear Clint,

For such a formal opening to your email, you are a very spontaneous and forward person. I’m twelve and go to school at the Red Room in St. Petersburg. I have never been to the circus. Is it fun to work for one? I know several forms of combat and I know how to use guns and knives, but I’m not familiar with a bow. I mean, I’ve seen one and even shot a few arrows, but I’m not very good. No offense, but it seems like a bow isn’t good for much other than show anymore. I don’t have any siblings. My favorite food is trail mix, because it is both sweet and salty. You’d probably like a chocolate trail mix. Just out of curiosity, do you always have a quote from a book as your signature? I’m fine having a correspondence with you, but if you are just going to do this for a grade, tell me so I don’t waste my time on this.

Natasha Romanoff

Ps. You can just call me Natasha.

~*~*~

from: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

to: <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

date: Tues. Oct. 21, 1997 at 5: 59 PM

subject: Re: Pen Pals

I am NOT doing this just for a grade. I’m actually insulted that you think I would. I do have some honor. Are you just questioning me because I work for a circus? I know people that work for this circus that are ten times the person people at your stupid “Red Room” place will ever be.

Clint ‘The Badass Archer’ Barton

~*~*~

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Tues. Oct. 21, 1997 at 11:58 PM

subject: Re: Pen Pals

My apologies Mr. Barton. The way you phrased your statement made it sound like you were only doing this because you had to, and you would do badly in your class if you didn’t correspond with me. It was my mistake and I am quite sorry. My assumption had nothing to do with your circus origins.

Sincerely yours,

Natasha Romanoff.

Ps. I’ll understand if you want to stop corresponding with me.

~*~*~

from: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

to: <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

date: Thurs. Oct. 23, 1997 at 6:15 AM

subject: Re: Pen Pals

What? No, I don’t want to stop talking with you! It was an honest mistake. Consider it forgotten.

Now, tell me more about your life. What do you do for fun? Who are your friends? What are they like?

I don’t have many friends my age, but I’m friends with some of the other performers.  

What do you look like?

Clint

~*~*~

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Tues. Oct. 21, 1997 at 11:58 PM

subject: Re: Pen Pals

Clint,

I’m glad you don’t want to stop talking with me. It’s nice to talk with someone my own age.

I love to dance, ballet mostly, but I don’t get the chance to do it much. I don’t really have any friends around here, we’re too competitive to really have friendships. My main instructor is nice sometimes, but he always disappears for about a week after that happens.

I have long curly, red hair and emerald green eyes. What about you? What do you look like?

Natasha

Любовь это бич честь, смерть пошлины.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любовь это бич честь, смерть пошлины = Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty


	2. Chapter 2

from: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

to: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

date: Wed. Oct. 22, 1997 at 7:07 AM

subject: music

Natasha,

One of the kids at my school today said that 80’s music was lame. They’re wrong, aren’t they? 80’s music is the BEST! Please tell me I’m right…

Anyway, I hope you’re good. Have fun doing...whatever it is you do in that strange place you live in.

Clint

~*~*~

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Sat. Oct. 25, 1997 at 11:44 AM

subject: Re: music

Clint,

Unfortunately, I have never had the...pleasure of listening to 80’s music. In fact, I don’t listen to much music at all. Mostly Russian ballets, although I really only listen to music when I’m dancing.  I’m sure that whoever it was was incorrect. Do you listen to much other than 80’s music? I would love to discuss music sometime.

I live in a boarding school, Clint, not some foreign universe. And fun is probably not the appropriate word; we’re there to learn, not to have fun. I am well, thank you for asking. How are you doing?

I hope you have a good week.

Regards,

Natasha Romanoff

~*~*~

from: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

to: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

date: Fri. Oct. 31, 1997 at 6:48 PM

subject: Re: music

YOU HAVEN’T HEARD ANYTHING FROM THE 80’s? Seriously? Okay, I’m going to compile a playlist of the best songs from the 80’s and email it to you. I cannot let you go any longer without listening to at least a few songs from the 80’s.

Anyway, I don’t have much time to talk (err...write. I dunno). I’m heading out to go trick or treating in just a few minutes. It’s Halloween! I dunno if you’re doing anything fun, or if you even celebrate Halloween (although I don’t know why you wouldn’t.), but I’m going dressed as an archer. I have a purple mask and a bow and everything.

What are you going as?

Clint

Oh, yeah I’m fine, by the way.

~*~*~

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Sat. Oct. 31, 1997 at 11:45 PM

subject: Halloween

Dear Clint,

I wish I was going trick or treating. It sounds like tons of fun. I think I would go as a ballerina, or maybe as a princess. I’d wear a black dress, with little white gems all over the skirt and I might even have a crown.

It would be even better it you were there, I think. To spend the night walking around with a friend, talking and laughing. I can’t imagine how great that would be.

Maybe one day, if I ever leave this academy, this hellhole, we could go trick or treating. Or just go get dinner and have an actual conversation, face to face. I’m kidding myself, I’m never getting out of this place, except in a coffin if I’m lucky.

My birthday is in a few weeks. November 22. When is your birthday?

Best wishes,

Natasha

**Draft deleted.**

~*~*~

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Sat. Oct. 31, 1997 at 11:55 PM

subject: Re: music

Clint,

I don’t celebrate Halloween. I’m sure you’ll have (had?) a great time and get lots of candy. I’m not quite sure why an archer would have a purple mask, but you must have had your reasons for the odd costume choice.

You don’t have to take the time out of your day to create a playlist. I’m sure I can go and find some songs on my own.

Do you travel a lot, working for a circus? I would love to travel and see all of the world, but I don’t think that will happen anytime soon.

By the way, I wanted to ask: What’s your favorite style of art? I love magic realism, although I’m the more well versed in the classic painters.

Talk to you soon,

Natasha

~*~*~  
from: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

to: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

date: Wed. Nov. 5, 1997 at 3:03 PM

subject: Re: music

And Voila, your very first playlist/online mixtape.  I hope you enjoy. I picked out ten of my favorite tracks from the 80’s. I suppose you can listen to them in any order but I would start with Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. It’s one of my all-time favorites. (And don’t worry. It was my pleasure to make the playlist for you.)

I did have a fantastic Halloween. My bag was so full it almost broke. As for the purple mask, that’s part of my costume for my circus routine. I have a whole outfit of purple spandex that I wear for my act.

I do travel a lot. It’s quite awesome actually, at least most of the time. I’ve seen tons of interesting sites, in places all over the world. I’ve never been to Russia though. :-)

I can’t say I really know/look at much art. I mean, I know a few of the really famous ones, like Starry Night and Mona Lisa and all, but nothing really beyond that. Magic realism sounds confusing though. How can something be realistic and magical at the same time?

I realized that I forgot to answer your question about what I look like. I’m pretty average height, with short, light brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

 

Clint “The Badass Archer” Barton

P.S. When’s your birthday? I figure it must be coming up soon, unless it already happened, in which case Happy Belated Birthday!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to update sooner/more frequently. (Although I won't be updating during November since I'm participating in NaNoWriMo)


	3. Chapter 3

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Sat. Nov. 8, 1997 at 10:51 PM

subject: Travel

Clint,

I loved the mixtape. Thank you for it.

What’s your favorite place you’ve been to? I’ve only been outside of Russia once and that was for a...school trip. If you’re ever in Russia, send me an email. I could give you some advice on what sights are worth seeing.

My birthday is November 22. When’s yours?

I’m sorry I don’t have time to write more. Things are rather busy at school at the moment. I’m part of the group that is moving up to the next level come January.

Natasha

~*~*~

from: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

to: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

date: Sat. Nov. 15, 1997 at 4:33 AM

subject: Re: Travel

Hey,

Sorry it’s been so long since I last wrote. Our show in New Mexico ended the day after Halloween, so we’ve been busy traveling and setting up again. We’re in Topeka now. Topeka, Kansas. Have you ever been there? Wait, sorry, you said you had only been out of Russia once and I doubt it was to come to Topeka, Kansas

My birthday is in January. January 7. Just a few days after the New Year.

You never did answer my question about magic realism. How can it be magic and real at the same time?

Anyways, how are things over there in the frozen tundra you call home? If I’m ever over in Russia (which seems unlikely, at least in the near future. We’re kinda stuck stateside until we get better sponsors.) I’ll look you up and give you a call. I’ve probably said it before, but I’d really like to meet you in person.

Clint

Ragnarök - The forces of ice & fire uniting as one to attack the world of gods and men

~*~*~

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Sat. Nov. 15, 1997 at 11:37 PM

subject: Re: Travel

NO! I mean, no, don’t...don’t call me up. Just shoot me an email if you’re in town.

You’re right, I’ve never been to Topeka. The only place I’ve been other than Russia is Germany. Is Topeka a nice place?

Things can be a combination of magic and reality and art, which is why it is called magic realism. Like this:

It looks natural, but at the same time it isn’t. If you want a better definition you will have to ask one of your teachers.

Do you ever sleep? You seem to send messages at whatever time you feel like, even if that is the middle of the night.

Natasha

~*~*~

from: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

to: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

date: Thurs. Nov. 20, 1997 at 12:07 AM

subject: Re: Travel

Okay, okay, I won’t call you if I’m in Russia. I didn’t know it was such a big deal.

Topeka is...okay. It’s not my favorite place ever. A little too close to home. I don’t think we’re staying here long though. We have a couple of shows lined up, but after that I think we’re going to New Orleans in time for Mardi Gras.

Do you like Narnia? The Chronicles of Narnia I mean. The picture you sent, the one with the city and the trees, it reminds me of Narnia. Magic realism is strange. If you like it, that’s cool though. **:-)**

Of course I sleep. I just don’t sleep on the same schedule as you. I sleep when I’m tired or when my brother forces me to. And sometimes I take naps in the rafters of the tent while practice is going on.

What do you want to be when you leave school? I know that’s probably a long time away, but you must have some idea.

Clint ‘The Badass Archer’ Barton

~*~*~

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Fri. Nov. 21, 1997 at 5:57 PM

subject: When I grow up

When I grow up, when I get out of this “school”, I think I’d want to be a dancer. A ballerina. I’d travel the world, meeting new people and seeing new things and all the while I’d be dancing. I love to dance. When the music starts, it’s like something comes over me. Everything falls away and it’s just me and the music.

I’ve been dancing ballet since I was six years old. Before the fire, before the Red Room, I always thought I would dance forever.

Who am I kidding? I’m never getting out of this hellhole. The Red Room doesn’t let people go. Ever. I’ve seen what happens to people who try and leave.

Your friend,

Natasha

**Draft deleted**

~*~*~

from: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

to: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

date: Sat. Nov. 21, 1997 at 12:17 PM

subject: Happy Birthday!

Natasha,

HAPPY 13th BIRTHDAY!

I really hope it’s a great day. Hopefully, you’ll get lots of cake and presents and it’ll be a perfect day.

Best birthday wishes,

Clint

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

from: Natasha Romanoff <[natasha.romanoff@gmail.com](mailto:natasha.romanoff@gmail.com)>

to: Clint Barton <[badassarcher@gmail.com](mailto:badassarcher@gmail.com)>

date: Wed. Nov. 25, 1997 at 11:57 AM

subject: Happy Birthday!

Thanks, Clint. My birthday was alright, nothing really special. I got a few useful presents from my teachers.

Why is being close to home a bad thing, if you don’t mind me asking? I would think it would be nice to visit your home once in a while. Spending Mardi Gras in New Orleans sounds fun. I’m sure it’ll be exciting.

I can’t say I’ve ever had the pleasure of reading The Chronicles of Narnia. What is the series about?  

I honestly have no idea what I’m going to do once I leave school. I guess I haven’t really thought that far ahead. What about you? What are your plans for the future? Or do you plan on staying with the circus forever?

We’re taking a trip. A few of my classmates and me I mean. I’m not entirely sure, but I think we are going to Lyons. It’s a town in France. Have you ever been there?

Your friend,

Natasha

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short chapter, I know, but don't worry. I'm hopefully going to have another chapter up either today or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

November 28, 1997

3:28 pm

Natasha: Clint? Are you awake?

3:28 pm

Yeah, I'm awake. What time is it there?

3:29 pm

About half an hour after midnight.

3:29 pm

Is everything okay?

3:29 pm

no.

3:29 pm

What’s wrong?

3:30 pm

Everything. I’m falling apart.

3:30 pm

It’s going to be okay. Okay? I promise.

3:32 pm

Don’t go. Please.

3:32 pm

I won’t. I’ll stay right here.

3:33pm

Promise?

3:33 pm

I promise.

3:33 pm

Tell me a story?

3:34 pm

Once upon a time...No. Not once upon a time.

There’s a boy, with grey eyes and brown hair.

He wears a suit of purple spandex and carries a

bow in his hand. The crowds cheer when he steps

onto the stage. He never misses a shot, not even

when they blindfold him and spin him around until

he shouldn’t know where anything is.

I’m not very good at telling stories, am I?

3:36 pm

No. You’re good. Keep talking.

3:37 pm

I don’t know what else to say.

3:38 pm

Tell me about Mardi Gras.

3:40 pm

Mardi Gras is like nothing I’ve ever seen.

I’ve been all around the states, and it’s unique.

People dance in the streets, decked out in ornate beads

and masks. There’s food and drinks, and the festivities

rage all night long.  

There are parades and enough lights that even in the

middle of the night the streets are as bright as day.

3:45 pm

Maybe if I ever get the chance to come to

the states around Mardi Gras, we could go

to the celebrations together and you could

show me the sights.

3:50 pm

I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.

3:51 pm

Keep talking.

3:52 pm

Well, I have a dog, Lucky,

I mean, he’s not mine, exactly. He just

sort of follows me around and I feed

him and stuff.

 

3:55 pm

Natasha? Are you still awake?

 

3:57 pm

Sleep well, Natasha.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know much about Mardi Gras, so the description is based on tv shows and pictures I could find on the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> Любовь это бич честь, смерть пошлины = Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty
> 
> The updates on this might be kinda sporadic. 
> 
> You should leave a review, it makes me update faster.


End file.
